


Everyone's Chasing

by Silvereye



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Short, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvereye/pseuds/Silvereye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>President Roslin and Commander Adama don't exactly hate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's Chasing

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during 1x02 "Water" and 1x03 "Bastille Day". I couldn't contain my shipping, because those two are _married_ even if they themselves think otherwise. Characters may be slightly OOC since I haven't watched the series very far. Title and section headings from Regina Spektor's song "Call Them Brothers".

**\- over and over they call us their friends -**

She's impressed. Commander Adama didn't seem to care about the Presidency nor the person holding it. Not that she expected it. He was high-ranking military. She used to be just a teacher. Who had, incidentally, asked him about setting up computer network mere hours before entering office. Nothing but a school teacher, preoccupied with education. Not equipped to lead the fleet.

He knows she is not used to ceremony and yet Galactica must be in its most polished state. She could hate Adama for it, but Captain Apollo has almost supernatural timing to whisper that small remark. The Commander hates ceremony and is doing it for _her_.

She looks at William Adama and has to re-evaluate her first opinions. Headstrong and gruff, perhaps, but not inconsiderate.

**\- can't we find something else to pretend?** -

His first instinct is to feel sorry for President Roslin. She cannot know what she is doing. Her field was education. Forty-third in the line of succession. A schoolteacher with kind and soft voice who never yells at anyone. She couldn't last five minutes.

But the President has unexpected steel under the softness. Jump to Ragnar Anchorage. Destruction of Olympic Carrier. She considers the lives lost, but when the push comes to shove she does not hesitate. A schoolteacher. A fraking perfect schoolteacher.

He has to admit he _likes_ Laura Roslin. Not openly. Never openly. It would compromise the division of power between the military and the civilians. Besides, how would it even look like? Jaunts to Colonial One to discuss the Cylons and his feelings? No.

He gives her a book of his and wonders what her thoughts are. It's surprisingly hard to see under that serene mask.

**\- like nobody's won and we're safe at the end -**

If the situation wouldn't be so grave, Lee would laugh. The President and the Commander bicker over him like an old married couple. „He's your son.“ „He's your advisor.“ They suit each other, at least as heads of their respective branches.

They're both convinced that he made a mistake, though. President Roslin understands his position after the explanation. His father doesn't really try. Lee didn't expect him to. Becoming Roslin's advisor was picking sides. At least in Commander Adama's eyes. He leaves, with enough dissappointment to last a year. Lee stays.

President Roslin is nothing like his mother. And now he knows she is dying as well. There is really no winning anymore, is there?


End file.
